digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Tenoh Nakamura
is one of the DigiDestined summoned by Gennai to the Digital World and who were responsible for Apocalymon's first defeat. Before Digimon Evolution Tenoh lived with his parents and his little sister, Yui, in Highton View Terrace, and inherited his family's Buddhist religion. Tenoh always showed to be intelligent though, because of his hyperactivity, he didn't have a great grade history. His greatest virtue was his willpower, which made him vanquish even the direst odds. Description Digimon Evolution In 1984, Tenoh still lived in Highton View Terrace. He was always more interested in information than in sports. He was constantly bullied in school, eventually saved by his best friend, Jin Yamada. Despite this, he was respected for his brains. One day, on August 1984, he was enjoying the summer holidays. He was with Jin and another of his friends, Yasashi "Sasha" Minawa, when, after welcoming Yui in their group, four Digivices appeared before them in Toshimaen. As they picked the objects, they were transported to the Digital World. In the Digital World, Tenoh and his friends ended up bondibg with four In-training Digimon, Tenoh himself bonding with a Zurumon. Gennai then appeared and explained everything to them, and sends them after the Crests. They are soon attacked by a Cerberumon, but are saved by their Digimon partners, who Digivolve to their Rookie level (Zuro Digivolved to Elecmon). On Chapter 2, Tenoh follows Jin's Agumon to the Koromon village. There they are attacked by a Black Gear-controlled Greymon, and witnesses Agumon Digivolve to Meramon in order to save Jin. (continues...) Powers and Special abilities After travelling to the Digital World, Tenoh earns some abilities, while some already existing are enhanced: Genius-level intellect: Tenoh, though already very brainy in the Real World, becomes a genius in the Digital World, computing mass informations within seconds. Eidetic Memory: Earning this ability in the Digital world, Tenoh is capable of recording loads of informations by simply looking at them. Linguistics: Tenoh also becomes able to understand the DigiCode, something that proves to ne vital in their later adventures. Physical appearance Tenoh is described as having a "serious, yet kind expression". He has medium height, spiky hair and eyes behind round glasses, both brown. He usually dresses in a dark blue hoodie, and blue jeans. He also is rarely seen without his walkman, where he listens to tapes recorded with audiobooks and some with Budha's sutras, the later becoming vital against the Bakemon. Trivia * Tenoh is very similar to fellow DigiDestined Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, since both are very intelligent, though they have some differences ** Tenoh bonded with a Elecmon, while Izzy bonded with a Tentomon. **Tenoh is aligned to the Crest of Miracles, while Izzy is aligned to the Crest of Knowledge. **Since computers like Izzy's were only created later, Tenoh is instead attached with audio tapes containing audiobooks and Budha's Sutra. * Tenoh's name, of which the latinization is derived, means Heavenly King, a clear reference to Uranus, whose Japanese name, 天王星, means Heavenly King's Star. Uranus is also associated with electricity, thus Tenoh bonding with mammal-like Elecmon. * His birthday is February 3, making Tenoh an Aquarius (♒) Category:Fan Humans